unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn
Dawn (ひかり) is an insane psychopath who hates ugly Pokemon and wants to kill all the ugly Pokemon in the world. Or the Pokemon that she doesn't like. Whichever bothers her more. She also has a sane and calm brother named "Dusk" (やみ). Hikabot In 1998, A company in Japan called Waifubots (ワイフﾎﾞツ) had just came to be, and for their first product, they decided they would make the first robot Waifu in Japan, named Hikabot (ひかぼと) v.1., short for Hikari Bot Version 1. Hikabot was supposed to take the form of a 16 year old girl that you'd probably see in a comedy/slice of life anime, but Waifubots got a little carried away, and made her look like a 14-year old. In 2000, Hikabot was released in supermarkets everywhere in Japan, costing only 4000 yen. Despite the fact that these things were frikkin everywhere, only 50 of them ever got sold between 2000 and 2002. Wow. You've got to be desperate to have a poorly made robot as your girlfriend. And those desperate 50 people must've been pretty happy with them, because they were never seen outside of their houses again. Hikabot's Transformation In 2002, Waifubots just gave up on Hikabot, and dumped all of the remaining Hikabots in Japan into the ocean, never to be seen again. Four years later, a man in his 20's living in California decided to go out for once. Now, this wasn't any ordinary guy. He was the biggest nerd/geek/introvert/inventor you could imagine. He created a portal that allowed him to jump between the real world and the Pokemon world. His name was Nerdy Nerdicus, or at least that's what he was called back in school. They called him than nickname so many times, everyone he knew forgot his actual name. But enough about his name. So Nerdy was sitting by the beach when he saw a mysterious floating object. He went over to pick up the object, and what he got was a doll made of metal and blue hair. Don't worry, this doll still had its clothes on. Upon closer inspection, Nerdy saw the words "Product of Japan" on the doll's scarf. Nerdy instantly got excited and ran inside. He had an idea. I'm not gonna keep it a secret any longer. This doll was one of the surviving Hikabots. As Nerdy rushed inside, he saw his 10-year-old sister Dawn playing Mario Kart. Dawn was a sweet little girl with big eyes and long brown hair. Without explanation, he threw his sister in his Morpho-Thingy 2000, and threw the Hikabot inside right after without a second thought. After Nerdy morphed his sister and the robot together, Dawn stepped out of the Morpho-Thingy looking completely different. THIS was the true birth of the devil. Dawn's new life as an anime girl When Dawn transformed into her new self, Nerdy spent much more time with her than he used to. They grew closer and closer. The downside was that none of her friends at school would go near her, because they thought she had turned into some kind of freak.... which she kinda had. Time passed, and Dawn eventually found out why she and her brother were hanging out so much. Dawn had turned into the girl of Nerdy's dreams. Depressed, Dawn refused to ever hang out her brother again. Dawn fortunately had her brother's intellect, so she turned on the portal that allowed her to jump between worlds and jumped in the portal. Death One day, Dawn met with Ash Ketchum, and one day while hanging out with him, Serena just so happened to go at the Location Dawn and Ash were at, and of course seeing this, Serena threw a bucket of water on Dawn (Short Circuiting her), and then Electrocuting her with Ash's Pikachu, burning her entire Motherboard and Brain. Afterwards, Serena Took Apart Dawn and sold her off to feed the Hungry in China. Category:Robots Category:Evil Category:Female characters Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Guys Category:Psychos Category:Freaks Category:Killers Category:Stuff Category:Villains Category:Dead guys Category:Weirdos Category:Guys who have money Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Maniacs Category:Nazis Category:Hazards Category:Magical beings Category:Monsters Category:Pokegirls